Many anchors used for recreational boating comprise a stock, i.e. a horizontal bar at the crown to which two large flat surfaces with sharp ends (flukes) are attached. The stock is hinged so the flukes can orient toward the bottom (and on some designs may be adjusted for an optimal angle depending on the bottom type.) The flukes are designed to penetrate the bottom and bury the anchor. Once buried, the anchor develops a sufficient amount of resistance.
The stock ends are exposed and protrude from the sides of the anchor. Impact with the stock can cause damage to the boat, property, and injuries to persons.
It is desirable to have means to cover the protruding ends of the stock to prevent or minimize the damage. Conventionally, a number of makeshift means is employed to cover the stock, such as attaching tennis balls and the like to the stock. Such makeshift means are inconvenient, easily lost and do not stay buoyant if dropped in the water.
Accordingly, there is need for the means to cover the protruding ends of the stock that does not fall off the ends of the stock and remains buoyant in the water.